


One day

by eevaa_fanwriter



Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativoNessun copyright si intende violato.Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.
Series: Nothing good happens after 2AM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796665
Kudos: 1





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
  
  
NOTHING GOOD HAPPENS AFTER 2AM [1/4]

  


_ONE DAY_  


«Sotto i capi d'accusa di favoreggiamento alle Forze Oscure ed appartenenza alla congrega illecita dei Mangiamorte, l'imputato è ordunque considerato... colpevole!»  
  
Quella non era una novità. Non per Draco Malfoy, almeno. Eppure faceva male in egual modo, nonostante egli si fosse preparato a ricevere quella condanna per quasi due mesi.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato risparmiato. Ne aveva preso ancor più coscienza quando, tre ore prima, aveva assistito al processo di sua madre.  
Le attenuanti le avevano concesso di trascorrere _solo_ cinque anni ad Azkaban. Cinque anni.  
Suo padre, invece, beh... lui era stato processato il mese prima, ed aveva ottenuto in regalo l'ergastolo.  
Malfoy alzò le folte ciglia chiare in direzione del patio del Wizengamot e raggiunse gli occhi profondi e penetranti di Shacklebolt, Auror e giudice speciale dei processi ai Mangiamorte. Sembrava che tutto si fosse fermato, congelato nell'esatto istante in cui aveva pronunciato la sentenza.  
Udire con le proprie orecchie la parola “colpevole” fu come una pugnalata nel costato. Colpevole, lo era per davvero.  
Quale sarebbe stata, però, la giusta condanna per i suoi crimini? Oltre, ovviamente, a ritrovarsi completamente solo all'età di diciotto anni, senza uno straccio di avvocato, in un tribunale gremito di persone con la spiccata tendenza a disdegnarlo col solo sguardo.  
Non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo del giudice, non più di qualche secondo. Tornò a guardarsi le scarpe nere laccate, tentando invano di mandar giù quel sasso appuntito che percepiva nell'esofago.  
Non avrebbe pianto, non lì almeno. Forse le aveva terminate, le lacrime. Strinse i pugni ed inspirò profondamente, ignorando volutamente quei due occhi verdi che gli stavano puntellando la nuca. Oh, li sentiva eccome! Li aveva addosso da quando erano entrati in quell'aula, una manciata di ore prima, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere al fuoco con il fuoco.  
Il vociare indistinto della corte suprema sembrò portargli via anche l'ultimo ossigeno nei polmoni quando, finalmente, la voce tonale di Shacklebolt ruppe il mormorio.  
  
«Tuttavia ci è stato fatto notare che, al momento della presa del Marchio, l'imputato era ancora minorenne. Teniamo quindi in considerazione il plagio mentale delle persone e l'ambiente in cui era costretto, per forza di cose, a vivere. Inoltre, grazie alla testimonianza in suo favore, abbiamo appreso come l'imputato abbia favorito la disfatta delle Forze Oscure, evitando di consegnare il signor Potter a Voldemort, quando gliene fu data l'occasione».  
  
Il brusio tornò in auge, ancor più incessante. Riempì le orecchie di Draco Malfoy, ma egli finse di non udire la lunga sfilza di epiteti provenienti da alcuni membri della giuria.  
 _Testimonianza_ , aveva detto il giudice. Non poteva credere che fosse _reale_.  
Quel dannato figlio di una puttana deceduta aveva testimoniato in favore di Narcissa, ma Draco non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse farlo anche per lui. Non per qualcosa di così profondamente insignificante.  
Sì, l'aveva salvato quella notte a Villa Malfoy, fingendo di non riconoscerlo. L'aveva riconosciuto eccome: quella faccia da idiota l'avrebbe identificata tra mille e anche più.  
Voleva solo che tutto finisse, che la presa di Lord Voldemort su di loro cessasse. Non voleva essere più costretto a veder persone morire di fronte ai propri occhi. Non voleva più essere terrorizzato.  
Quindi sì, si era detto “posso mentire, l'unica cosa che posso e so fare”. Aveva mentito a zia Bellatrix e a suo padre, fingendo di non riconoscere quello _storpio_ nel salotto. Perché quel dannato storpio rappresentava la speranza di molti, ed era l'unico modo per anche solo sperare, un giorno, di non provare più quel terrore lugubre e costante.  
Ma era davvero così un gesto eroico ed importante, agli occhi del giudice? La parola di San Potter il Salvatore contava veramente così tanto?  
Quanti anni di galera gli avrebbe tolto, quel gesto?  
Bruciava, la sua dignità. Bruciavano i dannati occhi di Potter contro la sua nuca, bruciava il pensiero che gli stesse salvando la vita, di nuovo.  
Oh, come bruciava. Detestava che quell'aiuto venisse proprio da _lui_. Detestava che persone come lui potessero vederlo fragile.  
  
«Abbiamo ordunque ritenuto opportuno, date le attenuanti, ridurre la pena ad una Traccia della durata di un anno solare. Durante tale periodo, al signor Draco Malfoy non sarà consentito compiere incantesimi su altre persone, lasciare il Regno Unito ed alterare la propria identità con incanti e pozioni. Dichiaro sciolta la seduta».  
  
Draco inspirò aria pulita, ma avvertì i polmoni in fiamme. Un Ardemonio nel torace, parole e grida convulse nelle orecchie.  
Non sarebbe andato ad Azkaban. Era... _libero_. Libero di autocommiserarsi, libero di starsene solo tra il disprezzo della gente, ma pur sempre libero.  
Una lunga serie di appellativi giunsero dagli spalti, tutto si mosse in fretta. C'era chi si stava preparando al prossimo processo, chi stava tornando a casa, chi esprimeva il proprio disappunto e chi semplicemente se ne fregava.  
E poi c'erano quei due occhi infilzati dentro al cranio.  
Draco cacciò fuori l'aria, poi si voltò. Eccoli lì. Quegli occhi che l'avevano salvato più di una volta, e perciò che avrebbe odiato con tutto se stesso. La gratitudine non era facente parte del suo vocabolario.  
Si fissarono per un tempo che parve interminabile, nel quale tutto il mondo sembrava muoversi vorticosamente intorno a loro, mentre loro erano fermi.  
Qualcuno intimò a Draco di spostarsi, di uscire.  
Potter deglutì, poi si voltò e lasciò l'aula del tribunale.  
  


⸙

  
  
Harry camminava veloce lungo i corridoi del Ministero. Aveva percorso quei vicoli centinaia di volte, negli ultimi mesi. Processi, interviste, conferenze. Essere l'Eroe del Mondo Magico era a tutti gli effetti un lavoro, sebbene a settembre sarebbe tornato studente ad Hogwarts per terminare gli il percorso formativo.  
Quel giorno, però, non aveva intenzione di rimanere lì un secondo di più. Se solo avesse avuto la brillante idea di portarsi dietro il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, sarebbe stato molto più semplice sgusciare via da quell'intricato groviglio di giornalisti.  
Fece per svoltare l'angolo ma, in lontananza, ne scorse ben dieci ad attenderlo all'uscita sull'atrio. Parlottavano tra loro di chissà che, ma non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggirgli, non in quel momento che vi era fin troppa poca gente in giro.  
Attendere l'ora di punta e spuntarla mischiandosi alla folla sarebbe stata decisamente un'idea migliore. Si guardò intorno, scorgendo il bagno di servizio poco distante. Senza pensarci ci si fiondò dentro, accorgendosi però che non era stato l'unico ad avere la medesima idea.  
Un de-ja-vù lo riportò indietro nel tempo di due anni, nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.  
Nello specchio di fronte al lavandino, scorse i medesimi occhi grigi di quel lontano giorno ad Hogwarts. Occhi lucidi, arrossati dalla stanchezza e cerchiati da occhiaie viola-bluastre.  
Troppo spontaneo, per Harry, allungare una mano nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni alla ricerca della sua bacchetta. Un riflesso incondizionato, un gesto decisamente sciocco, date le restrizioni e la Traccia appena applicata sull'uomo di fronte a lui. E poi, a dirla tutta, Harry dubitava fortemente che potesse fargli del male. Non gliel'aveva fatto quando ne aveva avuta l'opportunità, non gliel'avrebbe fatto in quel momento.  
  
Malfoy soffiò aria di sdegno dalle narici, poi si voltò verso Harry con il consueto cipiglio arrogante.  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo, entrambi con la mente nel passato al sesto anno di scuola, poi Draco avvertì quell'insensata voglia di vomitare disprezzo a colui che, effettivamente, gli aveva appena salvato la vita.  
«Non avresti dovuto farlo».  
Le parole uscirono dalla sua gola meno velenose del previsto. Era stanco, Draco, troppo stanco anche solo per mostrare quanto fosse arrabbiato. Perché lo era, arrabbiato.  
Ferito nell'orgoglio perché il dannato Potter – il suo più acerrimo rivale e nemico scolastico – l'aveva appena salvato da Azkaban.  
  
«E invece sì, te lo dovevo. E sopratutto lo dovevo a tua madre» rispose Harry lapidario, convinto delle proprie affermazioni.  
Se non fosse stato per Narcissa Malfoy, sicuro non sarebbe stato lì. Quella donna l'aveva dichiarato morto salvandogli la pelle. Aveva mentito per lui.  
Anche Draco aveva mentito, al Maniero, salvandogli la pelle.  
 _Mentire_ era stata l'unica scelta possibile, per loro, l'unico modo per riuscire a tirarlo fuori dai guai. E l'avevano fatto.  
  
«Svegliati, idiota. Lei non l'ha fatto per te! Lo ha fatto solo per _me_ , per salvare me».  
Quella volta le parole fluirono più pungenti, arrabbiate. Draco strinse i pugni e lottò per non far tremare il labbro inferiore. Gli avrebbe tirato un destro proprio al centro di quella faccia da Eroe che si ritrovava. Giusto per togliergli quell'espressione vittoriosa dal volto, quello sguardo saccente, quel mezzo sorrisetto compiaciuto. Lo _detestava_.  
  
«Per salvarti da _Lui,_ per porre fine al suo regime. Era il mio stesso intento» puntualizzò Harry stringendosi nelle larghe spalle, troppo larghe per aver neanche diciott'anni. «E il tuo qual era, quando mi hai salvato? Perché lo hai fatto?»  
  
Draco trasalì. Non era la prima volta che quel maledetto stronzo gli poneva quella domanda. E, esattamente come nella Stanza delle Necessità, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere, di abbassarsi a quel livello, di togliersi quella maschera d'arroganza.  
Lui ci viveva, sotto quella maschera. Riusciva a respirare, grazie al castello di veleno che si era costruito intorno.  
E, quando al sesto anno, Potter l'aveva visto crollare ed aveva spiato sotto quelle macerie, si era sentito troppo, troppo vulnerabile. Non poteva permettere che accadesse di nuovo.  
Inspirò più profondamente, ed una ruga di puro sprezzo gli rigò il volto pallido.  
Draco non rispose. Si incamminò a passi decisi verso l'uscita, sorpassando Potter con una spallata assolutamente voluta.  
  
Harry, accigliato, non si guardò indietro. Davvero aveva avuto speranza che Malfoy potesse mostrarsi più aperto ad un confronto civile?  
Ma, del resto, poteva biasimarlo? Draco Malfoy non era l'unico a non essere uscito dalle consuete dinamiche. Harry abbassò lo sguardo. La sua mano destra, ancora, era aggrappata salda alla bacchetta.  
  


⸙

  
  
Si era addormentato di nuovo davanti alla televisione. Accadeva spesso, oramai. Da quando aveva fatto restaurare Grimmauld Place, aveva preso delle pessime abitudini babbane. Bere birre babbane, guardare programmi televisivi babbani fino ad addormentarsi sul divano e risvegliarsi nel cuore della notte.  
Harry viveva in quella casa da oramai due mesi e, quando non c'era Ginny con lui, avvertiva l'impellente necessità di discostarsi dal Mondo Magico e fingersi estraneo a tutte le sue dinamiche. Bizzarro, visto che fino a dieci anni prima era un bambino che tentava in qualsiasi modo di allontanarsi dalla normalità.  
La Guerra l'aveva cambiato. Non era più certo di voler diventare un Auror. Non era più certo di voler combattere, dopo aver passato metà della sua vita a farlo.  
Si era dato tempo un anno per decidere, l'ultimo anno di Hogwarts. Forse era solo quello, di cui aveva bisogno. Tempo.  
Harry si stiracchiò, le sue vertebre scricchiolarono. Si alzò dal divano con uno sbadiglio e, con malavoglia, spense la televisione che stava trasmettendo il telegiornale delle due del mattino.  
Era stanco, quella giornata di processi l'aveva letteralmente distrutto.  
Quasi inciampò nei due vuoti di birra scadente, poi si diresse verso le scale per andare a riposare le stanche membra sul suo letto. Ma, prima ancora che potesse muovere tre passi, un forte e conosciuto “crack” fuori dalla finestra lo fece sussultare.  
Era un quartiere babbano, eppure quello era un chiaro rumore di smaterializzazione.  
Sebbene la casa non fosse più nascosta dagli incantesimi protettivi dell'Ordine della Fenice, Harry era certo che in pochi conoscessero la sua ubicazione.  
Beh, si sbagliava.  
Là, fuori dalla finestra, un ragazzo biondissimo e ciondolante se ne andava a zonzo per la strada con tutta l'aria di non sapere con precisione cosa fare.  
Impossibile, per Harry, non riconoscerlo.  
Scattò verso la porta, dandogli due mandate di chiavi per poterla aprire. L'aria era fresca, nonostante fosse luglio inoltrato, ma Harry aveva appena iniziato a sudare come se fosse nel bel mezzo di un allenamento di Quidditch.  
Cosa. Diavolo. Ci. Faceva. Lui. Lì. A ciondolare, per giunta.  
«Malfoy?»  
La voce di Harry risuonò talmente incerta da risultare ridicola.  
  
Draco Malfoy sussultò, voltandosi poi finalmente verso i gradini dell'edificio numero dodici. Lì, appoggiato alla porta con un'espressione così allibita da deformargli la faccia, Harry _fottutissimo_ Potter.  
Non era stata una buona idea. No, non lo era stata per niente. Draco avvertì l'impulso di vomitare e di smaterializzarsi di nuovo il più lontano possibile. In Messico, magari. Se soltanto non avesse il divieto assoluto di uscire dal Regno Unito!  
Si rese conto solo in quel momento dell'enorme cazzata che aveva fatto, a recarsi lì. Ma si era ridotto davvero, davvero troppo male per evitarlo. Troppi Odgen Stravecchi. Dieci? Forse dodici.  
Non aveva mai bevuto in vita sua, ma non era riuscito a farne a meno, quella sera.  
Lo stramaledetto Potter l'aveva salvato da Akzaban. Lo stramaledetto Potter gli aveva chiesto perché l'avesse salvato. E non aveva fatto altro che domandarselo tutto il santo giorno.  
Lo stramaledetto Potter voleva una risposta? Gliel'avrebbe data.  
  
«L'ho fatto perché te ne accorgessi, pezzo di cretino!»  
  
Harry sussultò. No, non solo perché erano le due del mattino ed un pazzo furioso stava urlando in mezzo alla via di casa sua. Ma perché quel pazzo furioso era Draco Malfoy e non era evidentemente nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali.  
  
«L'ho fatto perché era dal fottuto sesto anno che aspettavo qualcuno mi salvasse, che qualcuno mi aiutasse! Ma no, l'Eroe del cazzo di Mondo Magico era troppo impegnato a sventrarmi in un bagno al posto di accorgersi che avevo bisogno di aiuto!»  
  
Harry avvertì le viscere contorcersi. L'aria gli era appena stata strappata via dal petto.  
Avrebbe voluto sprofondare, piuttosto che prendersi carico di quelle parole così dure. Non si era mai reso conto davvero quanto Draco Malfoy avesse sofferto in quegli anni. Forse perché, sì, era stato troppo impegnato a sventrarlo in un bagno. Perché era stato troppo impegnato a volerlo mettere con le spalle al muro, piuttosto che aiutarlo per davvero. Ma come avrebbe potuto immaginarlo? Erano nemici, rivali, e Malfoy non si era mai risparmiato in cattiverie.  
Quelle parole erano state come una secchiata d'acqua gelida. La stessa secchiata che sarebbe arrivata a Malfoy se non avesse smesso di urlare in mezzo alla strada in piena notte.  
Harry, che per qualche secondo aveva temuto di aver perso ogni facoltà motoria, riuscì a lanciare un incantesimo di Disillusione ed un Muffilato sui gradini ed il marciapiede, poi si avvicinò cautamente a Malfoy il quale, però, non sembrava aver minimamente intenzione di smettere di urlare.  
  
«L'ho fatto perché avevo paura, e l'unica scelta che mi rimaneva era mentire per poter sperare di salvarmi. Sono sempre stato troppo codardo. Codardo, Draco Malfoy, codardo fino al midollo osseo! Troppo codardo per poter uccidere un vecchio rimbambito, troppo codardo per poter prendere una direzione migliore. Mentire per coprirti era l'unico, l'unico modo per poter uscirne vivo».  
  
Draco era – incredibilmente – spettinato, paonazzo in volto, con la camicia bianca sbottonata fino al petto e la cravatta nella tasca dei pantaloni eleganti che aveva indossato al processo. Puzzava di whiskey, Harry poteva sentirlo da quel metro di distanza che li separava.  
Non poteva credere che stesse accadendo per davvero. Non poteva credere, Harry, che sarebbe mai riuscito a guardare sotto quella maschera di odio ed arroganza.  
E Malfoy invece era lì, a sbracciarsi e sbraitargli contro veleno su un marciapiede in Grimmauld Place. A mostrargli dritto in faccia quanto fosse solo un ragazzo di diciotto anni che aveva vissuto nel terrore della Guerra dalla parte sbagliata.  
  
«Quindi sì, Harry Potter, questo è il motivo per cui ti ho salvato quel fortunatissimo culo. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, vado a buttarmi nel Tamigi. A meno che tu non abbia la cortesia e la decenza di obliviare le ultime tre ore della mia miserabile vita» concluse finalmente Draco, prendendo coscienza di ciò che avesse appena fatto. Di essersi presentato da Harry Potter, ubriaco, alle due del mattino, vomitandogli addosso tutta la sua frustrazione.  
Ma non ebbe affatto il tempo di andarsene, di scappare. Perché quello stramaledetto Potter si era avvicinato e, dannazione, l'aveva abbracciato.  
L'aveva abbracciato stretto. Forte, duramente. Ed il mondo si era come capovolto, ribaltato.  
  
Non sapeva perché l'avesse fatto, Harry. Gli era semplicemente venuto spontaneo. Così come gli era venuto spontaneo iniziare a piangere, quando aveva sentito Draco singhiozzare a sua volta contro la sua spalla. Non proferirono più parola, piansero l'uno contro l'altro tutta la loro frustrazione. Come se quella fosse un'alternativa a prendersi a pugni o insultarsi, come avevano sempre fatto negli anni.  
In quel momento non erano più rivali o nemici. Erano solo due ragazzi sopravvissuti alla Guerra.  
  
Poi, dopo chissà quanti minuti, si staccarono. E, per la prima volta, riuscirono a guardarsi negli occhi senza alcun velo.  
La Guerra era finita per davvero, solo in quell'istante.  
«Mi dispiace» disse Harry, con gli occhi rossi sotto gli occhiali mezzi appannati.  
Draco, completamente frastornato, si sentì improvvisamente meno ubriaco. Eppure, nonostante ciò, decise che non avrebbe voluto dimenticare. E non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
«Anche a me» disse. Poi si smaterializzò.  
  
Un giorno, forse, sarebbero entrambi riusciti a perdonarsi.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno gente :D   
> Che dire, oramai penso di essermi trasferita in pianta stabile qui, nel magico mondo di Harry Potter.  
> Questa, in assoluto, è la mia primissima serie, e sono davvero emozionatissima di rendervi partecipe di questo nuovissimo esperimento.  
> Ora alzi la mano chi ha capito da dove deriva il nome di questa serie! Appassionati di How I met your mother, fatevi avanti :D  
> Prima di commentare dunque questo capitolo, mi preme darvi qualche piccola informazione riguardo a ciò.
> 
> "Nothing good happens after 2am" è una serie composta da quattro episodi: One day, Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow. Le quattro one shot potranno essere lette e comprese benissimo anche separatamente, ma all'interno di essere si troveranno dei piccoli riferimenti alle altre.  
> Chi mi conosce un poco sa quanto io ami Draco ed Harry in coppia, ma ho voluto dare comunque loro uno spazio canonico nelle prime due shot della raccolta. Quindi, per chi sta aspettando la Drarry, temo di dovervi fare attendere fino al terzo ed il quarto episodio :)   
> Per chi invece non è amante della coppia, sappiate che anche in Yesterday non ci saranno riferimenti ad essa. 
> 
> One day, la shot che avete appena letto, è il mio headcanon di ciò che è successo dopo la Guerra Magica. Un Draco ancora sprezzante, beffardo, arrogante, ma che si affoga nell'alcol pur di dimenticare tutta la paura degli ultimi anni... e che quindi fa disastri e va a seppellire la propria dignità davanti a casa Potter.   
> C'è tanta disperazione, indubbiamente, ma anche tanta speranza. Che dite, di questo abbraccio finale? Too much? Lo metto in conto. Ma, per citare un passaggio, sono solo due ragazzi sopravvissuti alla Guerra. 
> 
> Grazie di cuore a chi commenterà e chi deciderà di seguirmi in queste micro-avventure :) pubblicherò la seconda shot, Yesterday, domenica prossima. L'appuntamento rimane fisso!   
> Un abbraccio forte e a presto,  
> Eevaa


End file.
